dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Diamond vs Captain Falcon
Kula Diamond '''vs '''Captain Falcon '''is EmperorDedede's 3rd DBX,featuring Kula Diamond from the King of Fighters franchise and Captain Falcon from the F-Zero series sketch-1542393052031.png|EmperorDedede Falcon vs Kula HD.jpg|HumbleDoggo Rooting Kula, not by much tho.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 PicsArt 12-16-01.31.49.png|Versus22 ShowMeYourBoobsXDDDD.jpg|Jioto576 Description ''King of Fighters VS '''F-Zero!' '''Two characters from a fighting game with Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis Duke it out in this DBX. Thumbnails are Appreciated Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight (Cues:Mute City) (Location:Mute City-F-Zero - Remix) Kula Diamond was walking throught the Streets of Mute City,the F-Zero drivers was ready to start the race,but the Blue Falcon engine was totally freeze. His driver,Captain Falcon jump out of the Ship and look everywhere,he watched Kula,who had Frost falling from his hands, then Douglas ran towards the Anti-K to put in front of her. Captain Falcon:'Hey!Do you know who freeze the engine of my car? '''Kula Diamond:'Oh...yeah,was me because it make a lot of noise. Then,Kula mock the F-Zero driver with a grimace and walk away,then Douglas ran again towards the Anti-K trying to punch her. 'Captain Falcon:'Show me your moves! '''HERE WE GOOO! Kula crossed her arms in a X position defending herself from the Douglas attack and kicking him several meters back,then Falcon jumps behind the Anti-K kicking and sending her to the floor,angrily Kula kicked Douglas making him fall to. Falcon managed to get up before Kula and kicking her in the torso with a Falcon Kick sending her flying several meters away, the Anti-K get up and run towards the captain, she jump next to the street where Douglas was taunting. Captain Falcon: '''YES! Kula jump over him kicking his face and punching him in the guts, Falcon let out an agony cry while the Anti-K grabs the captain arm and throw him to the floor creating a crater, the Captain's unconscious lay on the ground, Kula just mock again and walk away... But the entire body of Douglas was in fire... Falcon was in fire :v Quickly the Captain ride his vehicle, the frozen engine of the Blue Falcon was working by the fire of his body, then the F-Zero driver goes where the Anti-K was leaving the area, Kula can't react to the attack when she was hit by the ship, sending her to fly, now at hight speed Douglas get out of the his ship, preparing the Ultimate '''Falcon Punch. Captain Falcon: FALCON PUUUNCH!!! With all his power, the F-Zero driver punch the Kula's body, breaking some of her bones and sending her body to fly, Falcon yelled in victory,meanwhile the unconscious body of the Anti-K fall near to a lava castle where a Giant Monster roared. DBX Alternative Ending (Cues: Kula's theme) Kula notice that the Blue Falcon was coming at hight speed, but she with a little effort jump aboiding the attack and landing on the ship, then the Anti-K grabs the Captain's face, freezing his entire body and kicking Douglas head with her skates, decapitating him, but... CRASH! The F-Zero driver head flew away meanwhile his ship crashed with a wall next the road, Kula survived the accident and she jump away of the road, the she raises her fist in victory DBX THE WINNER IS... (Cues: Captain Falcon Victory theme - Super Smash Bros Ultimate) Captain Falcon! Next Time Frisk Stay determinated in DBX Category:EmperorDedede Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male VS Female Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights